It's You
by Dragonfly-heart-Angel-Soul
Summary: What really happened that night could be life changing for Jane and Billy.
1. Chapter 1

"_It's you … Janey." _Those words had haunted her since that night. Two months without him has been hell. Everything was finally putting itself together … that was until he had to leave that morning.

_She opened her eyes to see him staring down at her. "You know you are beautiful right?" He asked her with a smile. _

"_I do believe you keep telling me that." She said with a smile as she looked up at him. She could tell something was wrong as she sat up. "What's wrong?" She asked him. _

"_Things are going to be okay Janey…remember that." He said as he looked at her. _

"_Billy." She was looking for answers. _

"_Things they didn't go as well as I made seem yesterday." He said as he looked down. _

"_How long?" She asked knowing what he meant was going to happen. _

"_A couple months." He said as he avoided eye contact with her. She just cuddled up to him. "I understand if you hate me…if you regret it…I should have told you earlier." He said as he looked at her covered only by a thin sheet. _

"_Billy I love you." Is all she said before she closed her eyes again. _

She tried to be strong when he was gone, but there was a stick in her bathroom cabinet with a little pink little that made that harder in the last hours before his release. She cried the whole way to the detention center and then some more when she saw him walking her way. She practically ran to meet him. "I love you." She said as she wrapped her arms around him.

"I love you too Janey." He said as he held on to her. "What's wrong?" He asked as they pulled away from each other.

"It was pink." She said as she cried into his chest. "I'm pregnant." She said as looked up at him. He just wrapped his arms around her.

"Don't cry Janey." He whispered. "We can get through this." He said slowly started to freak out on the inside.


	2. Chapter 2

"Take me home." She said though her tears as she looked over at him. She knew that she couldn't handle a day of school. She wasn't even sure why she was crying anymore. It was a mess of emotions about him finally being back, the fact that she doesn't know how they are going to handle this, their just too young, and then part of it no matter what she knew could be blamed on the hormones.

"Jane." He said weakly as he looked over at her. She knew that he wasn't sure what to say. She knew that he should go to school that day. After all he missed two months and he needed to make a good impression on the judge so they didn't send him back. But, she knew that she wanted him to sit with her and talk about all this too. Knowing how that conflicted only made her cry harder. "Home it is." He added as he looked at her and then the road. She didn't even make it into the house before she became nauseous. She couldn't help, but love that he was there now to hold her hair back as she threw up in one of the trash cans. She had been sick for over a week now and it sucked a lot more to have to deal with it alone. "Come on I will call Ben. Tell him that you are sick." He said sweetly as he wrapped his arms around her before leading her to the door.

"He is going to hate me." She said as she sat down on the sofa. She was looking down not sure of how to face her brother. He would be so ashamed. So mad. He gave up everything to raise her and look how she repaid him.

"Janey no one is going to hate you." He said as he kneeled down in front of her so that he was looking into her eyes. "You need to understand that." He said as he pushed her hair behind her ear.

"Ben should. Look at everything he threw away for me and look how I repay him. And this baby is going to hate me. How am I supposed to take care of a child? What if I run off like my mother?" She asked as she looked down at her lap and cried some more. He just moved so he was setting next to her and wrapped his arm around her.

"Ben is going to be there for you no matter what. He loves you too much to be stupid. You are the most caring, loving person I know. You won't be like your mother. This child is lucky to have you as its mother." He said as he moved is other hand to rest on her stomach. He just laughed a little as a smile came over his face. "That's us in there." He mumbled to her. She never thought about it that way.

"Yeah it is." She said softly as she placed her hand over his.

"Don't worry we are going to make this work, I promise." He replied as he looked at the phone sitting on the coffee table.

"When he gets home, I am going to go back to bed; you need to go to school." She said as she started to get up. "I'll see you when you get home." She mumbled to him before she disappeared into her room.


End file.
